


Beauty in Imperfection

by HouseofTroi



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTroi/pseuds/HouseofTroi
Summary: Drabble inspired by Narek's tears.   He was on a mission.   He cared for Soji.
Relationships: Soji Asha/Narek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Beauty in Imperfection

“Qazh!” The curse exploded in the confines of his Snakehead.   
The synth (Soji) survived. He knew that the ship would lead him to its (her) home world. He had to find the tracker. His right hand recalibrated the sensors looking for when and where the tracker signal was lost. The left kept the tan zhekran in motion. The familiar feeling of the wood puzzle worked through his fingers calm as his mind kept scanning the readout to find where he lost the La Sirena.   
He couldn’t fail. Zhat Vash had worked for lifetimes to keep the universe safe from the dangers of AI(Soji). They were so close to eliminating this threat for this lifetime.   
“Narek!” Soji’s voice echoed in his head.   
His hands fumbled the puzzle. The fear and desperation of his public name. His heart contracted. It was a programmed response. It was not real. She was not real. The tan zhekran motion started again. There. There is where the tracking signal was lost. He set the ship to warp back to the location the signal disappeared. He would not fail. He could not fail. Perfection was required. No errors allowed.  
“Is that strange? To find beauty in imperfection?” she asked. He felt the ghost of her hand on his chest. Warmth to fight the cold sterility of the Borg Cube (Artefact).   
“It’s certainly not very Romulan.” Nothing about her had been. She had been so very open and kind.


End file.
